


The Scent of Memory

by Resilur



Category: The Tea Dragon Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/pseuds/Resilur
Summary: Sometimes, Minette simply needs to remember. Fortunately, with the help of her family, this is never a problem.





	The Scent of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Minette hummed softly as the tea finished brewing, and let herself get drawn into the memories she could no longer keep herself.

The years they spent traveling, selling Greta’s creations and their dragons’ tea, but mostly just exploring…

_They were deep into the cave, now, relying solely on the light cast by its glowing crystals. Cautiously, they followed the sound of rushing water – until finally they stood before a magnificent, shimmering cascade._

Settling into their new home together, near the crossroads…

_Minette leaned contentedly against the tree. Brick lay across her lap, far too large these days to sit on Greta’s shoulders, broad as they may be. Chamomile played beside her, while Greta sat at a small table. Minette loved watching those well-calloused hands work – so strong when striking at iron, yet so gentle as they ground at Ginseng’s horns._

She started slightly as Greta came up behind her, wrapping arms around her and pressing a kiss to her neck.

She was still slick with sweat from the forge, but Minette didn’t hesitate to nuzzle back, taking in the scent of iron and hot coal.

Minette raised her cup again, and Greta breathed deeply with her, sharing in the memories.


End file.
